El Millenium Scale
by Cherrylicius
Summary: Una nueva chica llega a la ciudad, y su destino será aparecer en las vidas de Yugi y su amigos que descubriran que ella está relacionada con el pasado de Yami. Soy mala para los summary lean mi fic por fa, está es su segunda edición con unos pocos cambio
1. El destino y la preocupación

El Millenium Scale  
  
Autora: Kisuna-chan  
  
Hooola como están todos espero que bien y antes que nada le agradezco que lean mi fic que es el primero que hago de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y espero que les agrade, y no sean muy estrictos conmigo ya que soy principiante. Bueno dejó de aburrirlos con mis cosas y les entregó el primer capitulo de este fic  
  
-blablabla-= diálogo  
  
-"blablabla"=pensamiento  
  
¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°= cambio de escena  
  
(N. d K.: blablabla)= intervenciones mías  
  
Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen, pero estoy esperando a que se aburran de ellos y me los den sobre todo a Yami y a Bakura son tan lindos. Bueno ahora si la historia:  
  
El Millenium Scale  
  
Cap. 1: El destino y la preocupación  
  
Era medio día. Una chica se encontraba en una antigua mansión con un hermoso jardín el cual estaba mirando, ella estaba sosteniendo una bascula con el ojo de Osiris (N. d K.: No se bien si se llama así el ojo, si estoy mal por favor corríjanme) en el centro, ese era también un artículo del milenio el Millenium Scale, aunque aún no sabía usarlo bien sabía que servia para aumentar los poderes de las personas pero eso lo decidía el Millenium Scale, esta chica se llama Yoko Pegasus Assamiya, tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color morado-azulado con luces rojizas, delgada y sus ojos eran azules como el mismo mar.  
  
-Creo que es hora de que revele los misterios de mi pasado- dijo Yoko- tengo que dejar de ser tan miedosa al pasado, sino nunca podré reunirme con mi pasado.  
  
-Señorita Assamiya (N. d K.: Aquí los conocidos de Yoko la llaman por su segundo apellido, Okis)- dijo una joven  
  
-Si, que deseas, Miyama  
  
-Su padre la llama por teléfono  
  
-Muchas gracias, Miyama puedes retirarte  
  
Miyama dejó el teléfono en una pequeña mesa del jardín y Yoko lo tomó  
  
-Bueno, padre?- dijo Yoko  
  
-Que bueno saludarte, hija  
  
-Lo mismo dijo padre, a que debo tu llamada  
  
-Solo quería saber tu decisión, al fin iras con Ishizu para que te ayude con los misterios de tu pasado?  
  
-Si padre, ya lo decidí, iré con ella  
  
-Me alegra saberlo, es mejor que conozcas las cosas que ocurrieron en tu pasado, ya que algún día las podrás necesitar  
  
-Si padre, lo comprendo, aunque aún tengo un poco de miedo  
  
-Se disipara hija ya verás, puedo mandarte mañana la limosina para que vayas a la ciudad de Domino, a parte necesito que hagas algo en Ilusiones Industriales  
  
-En Ilusiones Industriales?  
  
-Si es algo muy importante  
  
-Esta bien padre iré  
  
-Nos vemos Yoko  
  
-Adiós padre  
  
Yoko colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa del jardín.  
  
-Miyama!  
  
-Si señorita  
  
-Prepara por favor mis maletas, mañana me iré al departamento de la ciudad de Domino  
  
-Si señorita  
  
-Gracias  
  
Miyama se retiró del jardín  
  
-Aunque mi miedo no solo es por el pasado siento que algo va a ocurrir.  
  
¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°  
  
-Señorita Assamiya ya llego la limosina-dijo Miyama  
  
-Ya voy- dijo Yoko  
  
Era un nuevo día, el día en que Yoko iría con Ishizu para descubrir su pasado, ya que lo único que sabia era que fue egipcia y algo muy importante del faraón...  
  
-"Lo único que recuerdo es que yo amé al faraón, lo ame demasiado pero por que este sentimiento sigue en mi si yo he reencarnado y ahora ni siquiera se si él reencarno también..."  
  
-Señorita la limosina espera- dijo de nuevo Miyama  
  
-Ah, lo siento vamos, mis maletas ya están a bordo?  
  
-Si, señorita  
  
-Bueno es hora de irme, te agradezco todo Miyama y si algún día quieres visitarme puedes hacerlo con mucho gusto- dijo Yoko mientras salía y subía a la limosina  
  
-Así lo haré señorita, y que tenga un buen viaje  
  
-Gracias, adiós  
  
La limosina partió con rumbo a la ciudad de Domino  
  
¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°  
  
En algún lugar de la ciudad de Domino un tienda que vende artículos para el duelo de monstruos, arriba de está vivía un joven llamado Yugi Moto, era un chico tímido pero sabía mucho del duelo de monstruos, pero algo pasaba, se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela...  
  
-No puede ser, Tea me va a matar (N. d K.: Tea pasa a recoger a Yugi para irse juntos a la escuela y Tea siempre lo regañaba por que siempre llegaban tarde)  
  
Yugi comenzó a vestirse rápidamente para no llegar tarde, terminó de vestirse y bajó al comedor pero ya no le daba tiempo ni para desayunar y salió de la tienda, afuera se encontraba su abuelito y Tea...  
  
-Otra vez tarde Yugi- dijo Tea molesta por que llegarían tarde de nuevo  
  
-Lo siento Tea es que de seguro Yami apagó el despertador  
  
-No le eches la culpa a él, aparte el salió mucho antes que tu, ya que él si es puntual  
  
-"Si ya se fue entonces por que no me despertó"  
  
-Bueno mejor nos vamos tal vez si corremos lleguemos a tiempo, hasta luego señor Moto  
  
-Adiós abuelito  
  
-Que les vaya bien- dijo el señor Moto  
  
Yugi y Tea corrieron a la escuela para tratar de llegar temprano. Pasaron 3 min. y llegaron a la escuela (N. d K.: Pero si que corren rápido), llegaron al salón y por suerte falta 1 min. para que las clases empezaran...  
  
-Por fin...llegamos-dijo Yugi  
  
-Aunque es tu culpa...y por eso...tuvimos que correr-dijo una cansada Tea  
  
-Vaya, creí que no llegaban  
  
-Cállate Joey-dijo Tea  
  
-¿Y donde está Yami?-preguntó Yugi  
  
-Ya sabes, afuera meditando, según él-dijo Tristan  
  
-Aún sigue con eso, pero si el peligro ya pasó-dijo Tea un poco preocupada por su amigo  
  
-Lo sé pero él siempre dice que presiente algo que tiene una energía obscura-respondió Yugi a su amiga  
  
¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°  
  
El viento soplaba y movía parte de sus cabellos, sentía el viento en su rostro el cual se mostraba algo de preocupación...  
  
-" Por que siento esto, no lo comprendo si el peligro ya pasó, Yugi y yo logramos derrotar a Marik, pude recordar parte de mi pasado, ahora vivimos en paz, pero este sentimiento no me deja"- pensaba Yami que se encontraba debajo de un árbol de los jardines de la escuela. Yami era muy popular en la escuela y muy adorado por las chicas (N. d K.: quien no adoraría a este bombón pero es solo mío, así que no se atrevan a tocarlo), también era conocido por sus habilidades en el duelo de monstruos, todos se preguntaban por el parecido tan grande que tenía con Yugi, pero se libraron de esto diciendo que eran primos y que acababa de llegar a la ciudad...  
  
-¡Yami!  
  
-¿Eh?-exclamó Yami-Ah, eres tu Yukino  
  
-Sí, pero es hora de entrar a clases, además Yugi ya llego y creo que hizo un record junto con Tea, créeme llegar en 3min. a la escuela no es algo normal pero en fin mejor vamonos  
  
-Si claro  
  
Yukino Miyazawa es un chica de cabellos cortos y ojos color miel, es una gran amiga de Yami, entro el mismo día en que "entro" Yami y desde ese momento pasan mucho tiempo juntos, es una chica muy amigable y risueña, aunque en algunas chicas siembra celos Yami la quiere como una hermana menor y Yukino considera a Yami un hermano mayor. Se encaminaron al salón de clases entraron saludaron a sus amigos y el profesor entro. Las clases siguieron su curso...  
  
¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°  
  
Una limosina se paró enfrente de un lujoso edificio, el chofer bajo para abrir la puerta trasera, de ella bajo Yoko la cual bajo y entro al edificio pero sin antes saludar al portero que ya era conocido y yendo a la recepción para avisar de su llegada...  
  
El departamento de Yoko que en realidad era un Pent House era el que estaba en el último piso, entro a este pasando la tarjeta para abrirlo(N. d K.: Ya saben son de esas puertas que se abren con tarjeta en vez de llave, más práctico ¿no?) entró y vio que todas sus pertenencias estaban allí...  
  
-Como diablos la hicieron para llegar antes que yo, dudo que se hayan teletransportado- dijo Yoko un poco confundida y con una gran gota en su cabeza  
  
Inspeccionó la habitación, comprobando que todo su equipaje pero especialmente si Millenium Scale (N. d K.: Lo voy a escribir en inglés así como los nombres de las cartas que más adelante aparecerán, se me hace más fácil así), lo encontró encima de una mesa de centro y lo tomó en sus manos con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro...  
  
-"Me gustaría saber más sobre tus poderes, al menos eso me ayudaría, ya que presiento que necesitaré tu ayuda en un futuro"- pensó Yoko y viendo el reloj que estaba en la pared -Creo que ya me tengo que ir, ya que mi padre me pidió ir a Ilusiones Industriales, ¿para que, es lo que me pregunto?  
  
Yoko así como llego así se fue a Ilusiones Industriales, donde se encontraría con su destino...  
  
¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°  
  
En el descanso, escuela donde iban Yami y sus amigos, todos estaban platicando sobre las clases y que Joey no entendía nada...  
  
-Pero no es tan difícil- dijo Tea  
  
-Pero yo no le entiendo-dijo Joey no tan preocupado  
  
-Lo que pasa es que no pones atención-dijo Serenity (N. d K.: En mi fic Serenity ya recuperó la vista y van en la misma escuela que su hermano y amigos ¿okis?)  
  
-Si eres muy bobo- dijo Tristan  
  
-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó un molesto Joey y se lanzó contra Tristan  
  
Todo comenzaron a reír, todo menos una pensativo y aún preocupado Yami, y entonces fue cuando Tea lo vio y decidió ponerle fin a su preocupación...  
  
-Ya deja de preocuparte, Yami  
  
-Eh?- dijo Yami  
  
-Si algo ha de pasar es por que el destino así lo quiere  
  
-No, no te comprendo Tea- dijo Yami un tanto confundido  
  
-Solo quiero decir que tu preocupación te está afectando, y si ese presentimiento algún día llegará a pasar, solo piensa que tiene muchos amigos que estarán contigo  
  
-Si Tea gracias  
  
-Entonces que les parece si a la salida vamos a mi casa  
  
-Me parece genial-dijo Joey  
  
-Y tu que dices- dijo Tea  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Yami aunque su preocupación no se esfumaba  
  
¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°  
  
Al fin llegó a Ilusiones Industriales y aún se preguntaba por que estaba allí, para que su padre quería que fuera, los pensamientos de Yoko cesaron cuando la puerta de la limosina se abrió y ella bajo entrando a el edificio de la compañía de su padre...  
  
-Bienvenida señorita Assamiya- dijo uno de los ejecutivos de la empresa -Su padre nos informó que vendría- -Si, pero no se para que- dijo Yoko  
  
-Yo tampoco lo se, señorita solo se que tengo que llevarla a la sala de juntas, creo que ahí la espera alguien  
  
-Esta bien, vamos  
  
-Como usted diga  
  
Yoko y el ejecutivo se fueron a la sala de juntas, aunque Yoko seguí con la duda de quién la vería, siguió su camino, después de unos minutos llegaron...  
  
-Aquí es señorita, pase por favor- dijo el ejecutivo  
  
-Si gracias  
  
Yoko entró a la sala y vio que la persona que la estaba esperando era...  
  
-Ishizu, pero que haces aquí  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Las notitas de Kisuna:  
  
Bueno al fin acabe este capitulo, aunque no me salió muy bien, y espero que les haya gustado. Aclaró Yami aquí ya tiene cuerpo propio, y si algunos lo pensaron Yoko es hija de Pegasus, algo extraño no pero en fin este un fic y todo puede suceder o no? Por fa dejen reviews con sus opiniones o que me manden un mail, pero sin virus, a SakuraLittleAngel@hotmail.com  
  
Bueno sin más que decir me despido, y no se olviden de sus comentarios Muchos besos para todos. Sayonara 


	2. Descubriendo el pasado

Holas a todos! He vuelto y me siento muy feliz por que me han dejado ya reviews por eso me sentí con ánimos de escribir otro cap pero si no me escriben más reviews entenderé que no les gustó mi historia y la dejare de escribir. Bueno sin más rollo los dejo con el cap.  
  
El Millenium Scale Por: Kisuna chan  
  
Cap. 2 : Descubriendo el pasado  
  
-Ishizu, pero que haces aquí- dijo una sorprendida Yoko  
  
-Su padre me dijo que al fin te decidiste...  
  
-Así que era por eso, yo iba ir al museo  
  
-Su padre creía que este sería un lugar más seguro, y tenía razón  
  
-Que quieres decir  
  
-Un nuevo peligro se asecha, tu y el faraón Yami corren peligro  
  
-Yami? Ese era el nombre de mi faraón, eso quiere decir que...  
  
-El también ha reencarnado  
  
-Pero en quién y por que, no, no entiendo- dijo Yoko sentándose en una silla  
  
-Creo que para que me entiendas tengo que contarte lo que ha pasado con el faraón Yami...  
  
Ishizu le contó a Yoko todo lo que había pasado con Yami y sus amigos, desde que Yugi encontró al espíritu en el rompecabezas hasta cuando vencieron a Malik y Yami obtuvo un cuerpo propio.  
  
-Así que por todo eso ha pasado- dijo Yoko  
  
-Sí- respondió Ishizu  
  
-Pero que tiene que ver conmigo?  
  
-Tiene mucho que ver ya que tu eras su protectora(1) y princesa en el pasado y lo eres ahora...  
  
¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°  
  
Yugi y sus amigos (N. d K.: me refiero a toda la banda incluida Serenity y Yukino) se dirigían a casa de este para pasar un rato, mañana será Sábado y querían planear algo para que Yami recuperara el animo.  
  
Llegaron a la casa de Yugi en la cual abajo se encontraba la tienda de artículos para duelo de monstruos que tiene el abuelo de Yugi y ahora de Yami...  
  
-Ya llegamos abuelo- gritó Yugi pero nadie respondió  
  
-Abuelo?  
  
Yami se acercó al mostrador y vio una nota:  
  
Yugi y Yami:  
  
Salí por unas nuevas cartas que me van a llegar, luego regreso, hay comida en el refrigerador.  
  
Su abuelo.  
  
-Creo que salió Yugi- dijo Yami al terminar de leer la nota- dejó una nota  
  
-Ah ya veo- dijo Yugi- bueno pásense muchachos, subiremos a mi cuarto.  
  
Todos subieron al cuarto de Yugi, entraron pero Yami se quedó afuera...  
  
-Qué pasa Yami?- preguntó Joey  
  
-Creo que estaré en mi cuarto, tengo que estudiar- respondió Yami  
  
-Pero si no tenemos...  
  
-Ahora recuerdo tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos Yami, creo que te acompañaré- interrumpió Yukino  
  
-Está bien Yukino- respondió Yami- "Si le dijo que no me empezara a decir no se que tantas cosas para que le diga que si, será mejor así"  
  
Los dos se marcharon al cuarto de Yami pero Yukino le susurro algo a Joey: "No te preocupes así pueden organizar como subirle el animo a Yami"  
  
¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°  
  
Yoko estaba muy confundida, sabía que era la reencarnación de una persona importante del antiguo Egipto pero nunca una princesa y aún la protectora del faraón...  
  
-Aún no comprendo- dijo Yoko  
  
-Por ahora solo puedo decirte esto, pero quiero que después vayas al museo, ya que aquí no puedo usar el poder del Collar del Milenio- respondió Ishizu  
  
-Esta bien, puedo ir mañana como a las 12 del día?  
  
-Te estaré esperando  
  
-Gracia Ishizu, aunque aún sigo confundida  
  
-No te preocupes Yoko, mañana sabrás el porque reencarnaste y el porque debes reunirte con el faraón- dijo Ishizu en un tono misterioso- me retiro  
  
Ishizu salió de la habitación dejando a una muy confundida Yoko. Pasó como 1 hora hasta que Yoko salió de sus pensamientos y se retiro de la sala, afuera se encontraba su padre Maximilian Pegasus...  
  
-Padre, que hace aquí- dijo Yoko con la cara llena de sorpresa  
  
-Vaya pero que forma de saludar de mi propia hija- dijo Pegasus  
  
-Me alegra que este aquí- respondió Yoko dándole un abrazo  
  
-Solo vine para saber como te fue- dijo Pegasus en un tono dulce (N. d K.: Vaya esto si que es extraño)  
  
-Bueno, aún sigo confundida por esto, pero mañana la iré a ver al museo para aclarar bien las cosas  
  
-Y te sientes con ánimos de averiguar esto?  
  
-Realmente, siento algo que me dice que tengo que descubrirlo por el bien de todos, pero, no lo se, me siento insegura  
  
-Yoko, no te preocupes, que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado  
  
-Claro, me encantaría  
  
-Sabía que eso te levantaría el ánimo  
  
-Sí, gracias padre  
  
¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°  
  
En el cuarto de Yami...  
  
-Bueno, ahora puedes decirme que te pasa?- dijo Yukino  
  
-Pero si no me pasa nada, que quieres que te diga?- respondió Yami  
  
-Así que no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para decirme que te molesta- dijo Yukino en un tono triste.  
  
-Pero Yukino...  
  
-Lo se Yami, pero creo que te puedo ayudar en algo  
  
-No lo creo, por lo que estoy pasando es algo que ni siquiera tu te imaginas  
  
-Y supongo que no puedes decírmelo  
  
-Lo siento Yukino  
  
-Bueno si hubieras dicho eso desde el principio no estaría de preguntona  
  
Todo se quedó en silencio  
  
-Pero aún así quiero ayudarte así que no dudes es llamarme cuando necesites a alguien, OK?  
  
-Claro Yukino, lo tendré en mente  
  
¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°  
  
-Pero que vamos a hacer- dijo un confundido Joey  
  
-Ya se! Primero analicemos la situación- dijo al fin Tea  
  
-La... situación?  
  
-Si Joey, mira es muy fácil, primero tenemos que ver el por que de la preocupación de Yami  
  
-Cree que un nuevo peligro se acerca- respondió Yugi  
  
-Bueno si cree eso quien es la más indicada para resolver sus dudas  
  
-Eh... Ishizu- dijo Tristán  
  
-Correcto Tristán  
  
-Ahora que les parece si llevamos mañana a Yami con Ishizu  
  
-Creo que eso es una buena idea- dijo Serenity  
  
-Entonces mañana nos vemos al medio día en la estación domino, de acuerdo?- preguntó Tea  
  
-Sí- respondieron todos  
  
¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°¬¬¬°°°  
  
-Ha llegado el momento- se escuchó decir de una voz de un joven  
  
-Lo que usted dijo mi señor- respondió una voz femenina  
  
-Mi venganza al fin ha llegado, ese maldito faraón pagará caro lo que hizo, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Las notitas de Kisuna  
  
Bien he acabado el capitulo, aunque no me gustó ese final pero que más puedo hacer, no quiero impacientarlos más, y espero que a ustedes le haya gustado y que me perdonen por la demora, simplemente no me sentía inspirada, aunque creo que tiene la culpa esta estúpida computadora, no se ni que le pasó solo me borro la mitad del capitulo. Pero ya esta arreglada.  
  
Solo quiero que me manden un review, pulsen el botón azul de abajo y hagan feliz a esta escritora.  
  
¿dudas? ¿comentarios? ¿sugerencias? ¿criticas constructivas? O lo que sea menos virus y ofensas a:  
  
SakuraLittleAngel@hotmail.com o Kisuna_Turik@hotmail.com  
  
Bueno sin más que decir me despido y no se olviden de dejarme un review.  
  
Mil besos para todos Kisuna-chan. 


End file.
